


I remember the days

by rethysn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied Jon Snow/Theon Greyjoy, Implied Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethysn/pseuds/rethysn
Summary: Ramsay isn't always everything he thinks he is.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 15





	I remember the days

They breathe heavily against each other, Ramsay's muscles straining to hold him up.

They lean on each other a few minutes before,"I love you."

Theon doesn't seem to notice. Or pretends not to, seeing as he's only inches away. He's staring out the window, glassy eyes remembering someone from the past.

It hurts for Ramsay to breathe.

Sometimes live.


End file.
